Grimm Mansion
by TheLadyRedHeart
Summary: When Blake goes missing and Ruby receives a picture on her scroll of Blake entering a mysterious mansion that seems to have appeared out of nowhere, Team RWBY and Team JNPR go to the mansion to find her, but they soon realize there is something wrong with the mansion, almost like it's...alive...and it wants to have some fun...
1. Chapter 1

The shattered moon shone down upon the giant mansion, illuminating its windows, and giving it even more of an ominous feeling than it already had.

Six shadows walked down the long, winding path to the mansion's great iron doors. The only distinguishing features of the group was the orange and pink hair of the two in front of the group as they were illuminated by the moon.

What the group didn't seem to notice, however, was that there was a seventh shadow creeping towards them, before one of the shadows vanished, followed by another and another until only the two in front were left, who didn't seem to notice that their companions had vanished as they reached the doors. They opened the doors, requiring some effort, and went in, the shadow slipping in before the doors closed shut with a loud bang. Everything went quiet as the moon continued to shine down upon the land.

Ruby Rose sat up as she felt a vibration, shielding her eyes as she became temporarily blinded by the light of her scroll. Groggily, she sat up, grabbing it and checking what was on it once her vision had adjusted. She squinted as she took in a picture, but she couldn't completely tell what it was of, as it was dark.

"Ruby…" a quiet voice said. Ruby looked towards the source to see her teammate Weiss Schnee looking up at her. "What are you doing?"

"Somebody sent me a picture." she told her.

"This late?" Weiss asked. "What of?"

"I'm not sure yet." she said, looking back at it. She could make out the shape of a person, but she couldn't yet tell who it was.

"Well, try to figure it out, or go back to sleep." Weiss said, laying back down. But Ruby didn't hear her, as she suddenly realized the figure looked familiar, and just as she figured out who it was, Weiss spoke again.

"Hey, where's Blake?"

Ruby's eyes shot up as she looked around the room, seeing her sister, Yang Xiao Long, but not seeing her other teammate, Blake Belladonna.

"She's...in the picture." she said.

"What?" Weiss asked as she got out of bed and went to up to Ruby's to see for herself. Once her eyes adjusted, she was also able to make out Blake's figure in the picture.

"Who sent it?" she asked. Ruby left the picture to check, but there was no name for the sender.

"It doesn't say."

"Well, we gotta find her." Weiss said as she went over to wake up Yang and explain the situation to her. No wide awake at the danger her friend could be in, Ruby got dressed and grabbed her weapon, Crescent Rose.

After being made aware of the situation, Yang quickly got dressed as well and grabbed her gauntlets, named Ember Celica. Weiss joined her as she grabbed her rapier, named Myrtenaster. When everyone was ready, they opened the door and Ruby ran out, quickly crashing into Jaune Arc, the leader of the team next door, Team JNPR, and falling to the floor on top of him.

"Ow ow ow…" Ruby said as she got up. "Jaune, what are you doing?"

"I was going to get a drink, but I heard you guys were up doing stuff." he explained. "What's going on?" Once again, they explained the situation. "Well, give us a minute." he said, turning towards his door.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Weiss asked from behind Ruby.

"We're coming with. She's our friend too." he said with a smile, before he went inside to inform the rest of his team.

Soon enough, Team JNPR all came out and stood ready. Ruby led the group down the halls, studying the picture once more to try to figure out where it was. It was on a hill overlooking the city, as she could see it in the picture.

"I know where she is." she said quietly, and put the scroll away as they continued on their way to save their friend.

"Damn." The raven haired girl cursed as she wandered the halls of the giant mansion. She had somehow lost them, even though she had been following them pretty closely. They had turned a corner and just vanished.

This girl, Blake Belladonna, continued down the seemingly endless maze of hallways, until she reached a wall. A dead end. Blake sighed as she turned, but then froze.

She couldn't explain it, but she felt something. Something was here that she couldn't see. Blake slowly moved into a battle stance as she drew her blades, named Gambol Shroud. She stood there, still and silent as a statue.

"You can sense me…" a voice said. It was deep and smooth, and made her feel slightly dizzy. "Too bad it won't save you." Blake cried out as a shadow lunged, swallowing her whole.

The group walked down the winding path to the mansion, stopping as they took in four unconscious White Fang goons.

"Yep, Blake was definitely here." Ruby said. They stared at the mansion. It was enormous, and in another world, it could be likened to an 18th century Victorian house. They walked up to the great iron doors, and pushed them open, slipping inside. Everyone took a moment to admire the room they were now in. It was dark and spacious, with clean black and white tiles on the floor, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and a large staircase leading up to a set of doors. On their left and right were two more sets of doors.

Suddenly, the doors behind them slammed shut, making Ruby jump with a yelp as she hastily took out her weapon in its scythe form. Once she realized it was just the doors, she put away her weapon and laughed sheepishly.

"Should we split up?" Jaune suggested.

"We're in a mysterious mansion that wasn't here a day before that our friend went into in the dead of night for some reason." Lie Ren, another member of Team JNPR stated. "I think we should stick together for now." Everyone nodded, and they silently made their way up the stairs to the ornately decorated set of doors. They pushed them open with a creak and went in.

As she stepped in, Ruby was hit with a wave of nausea, causing her vision to spin as she fell to her knees, holding her hand to her mouth as she tried not to vomit.

But, almost as suddenly as it started, it ended. With deep breaths, she stood, and looked around to see Weiss doing the same.

"W-Weiss? Are you okay?" She asked. Weiss looked up to her and nodded. They caught their breath.

"Wait, where are the others?" Weiss asked. Ruby quickly turned to see everyone else was gone, as well as the door.

"The door's gone." Ruby said, turning to Weiss. "We're trapped."

"Well, let's just keep looking for Blake." Weiss said, deciding to try and stay calm. She turned and continued down the hall, Ruby close behind.

Cinder Fall watched as the two teams entered the mansion. She smiled. Everything was going exactly as planned.

Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black stood next to her, awaiting her orders.

"Go. Follow them. Do what you want." she said, and the two nodded, quickly making their way to the mansion, where Cinder continued watching.

The floor was covered with a deep red carpet that reminded Ruby of blood, which made her shudder. The hall was lined on either side with several doors. Ruby and Weiss looked to each other, knowing they'd need to check every single one.

"You get left, and I'll get right." Weiss said, and Ruby nodded. They started opening the dark brown doors, each of which creaked. The first three doors on Ruby's side were bedrooms, small and simple, with a normal bed, white with black blankets, a dresser with a mirror, a side table, and a window. The only light in each room was a flickering bulb on the ceiling. The fourth room was an empty closet, and the last three before the hallway turned were bedrooms. Ruby sighed and turned to Weiss.

"No good. Only bedrooms and a closet. What about you?" she asked.

"Well, I've got-" Weiss started as she turned, but froze as her eyes widened. "Wh-what are you doing?" she cried.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Y-your clothes…" she said. Ruby looked down to see her clothes were gone, leaving her in a black bra and panties. Ruby screamed as she quickly covered herself.

"Wh-where did my clothes go!?" she cried.

"You mean you didn't...take them off?" Weiss asked.

"No! Why would I do that?!" Ruby asked.

"I don't know!" Weiss said back, starting to blush.

"Well, stop staring!" Ruby cried, and Weiss quickly looked away. "Just...just tell me what you found!"

"W-well…" Weiss started, trying to collect her thoughts. "It was...it was a few bedrooms, like what you said, but there was also a kitchen that…" but Ruby had stopped paying attention, staring in awe as Weiss's dress started to fade before her very eyes. It slowly disappeared, leaving her in a white bra and panties, the opposite of hers. "...doesn't work." Weiss finished, looking at Ruby, trying to look her in the eyes.

"Um...Weiss…" Ruby said quietly. Weiss slowly looked down, and let out her own scream as she also covered herself.

"WHHHYYYY?!" she cried. They sat there for a moment, Ruby unable to look away as Weiss kneeled on the floor. "STOP STARING!" Weiss suddenly yelled, and Ruby yelped. Weiss stood and turned, her face red. "We need to find Blake and get out of here!" Ruby nodded, and followed Weiss as she began running down hallway after hallway, which seemed to stretch on forever. Ruby tried not to look at the paintings on the walls, as she felt their eyes watching them. Suddenly, she felt the arm on her chest touch bare skin, and all the blood drained from her face as she looked down and saw her bra was now gone as well, leaving her almost naked, her breasts now only covered by her arm. She held in a cry, trying not to let Weiss see what had happened. She looked back up to see Weiss's bare back, her bra also seemingly gone. Ruby felt herself blush for the both of them.

"Okay, stop." Weiss said shakily as she slowed. Ruby did as well. With a deep breath, Weiss turned, and her eyes shot to Ruby arm covering her breasts, and Ruby saw that Weiss was indeed in the same position, as she was using her arm to cover her smaller chest. "So...th-the hallways...they just keep going, but there's no logical way for them to keep going the way they are. There's gotta be some sort of illusion going on.

"So...what do we do?" Ruby asked, still staring at Weiss's chest.

"We need to find a way to break the illusion." she said, and turned back around. She looked down, and Ruby's eyes followed. Next to them was a table, and underneath it, something was sparkling. Weiss bent down, and removed her hand from her chest once she was sure Ruby wouldn't be able to see her breasts. She reached in as she tried to get the object from the small space between the bottom of the table and the floor. Ruby watched, trying not to stare at Weiss's ass, but failing. Her eyes widened as Weiss's panties started fading, soon leaving her completely naked, her bare ass stuck out for Ruby to see, with a little something visible if you looked down, between her legs. Ruby's heart began pounding as she stared as Weiss's ass, who was oblivious as she grunted, still trying to get the object. She was unable to speak, and unable to look away. It was smooth and pale, free of any blemishes. She felt the urge to touch it, but resisted.

Out of nowhere, Weiss screamed again and leapt up as she flipped around, covering herself again.

"M-m-my panties...they're...they're gone! I'M NAKED!" she screamed. Then she noticed Ruby's expression. "Were...were you staring at my ass?!" she began blushing a deep red.

"I...I…" Ruby tried to say, but she paled as she felt her own panties finally vanish, leaving her naked as well. Tears began appearing in her eyes. "Wh-why is this happening?!" she screamed.

"I don't know!" Weiss said. "All I know is that we need to keep going and find Blake and GET OUT before anything else happens!"

"What else could happen?" Ruby asked. Weiss bit her lip. She knew Ruby was a bit innocent, that she didn't understand stuff like this, but surely she must realize that something was making their clothes vanish on purpose. If it could do that, it surely could make them do much worse things. She decided not to worry Ruby more, so she kept quiet.

"Come on, let's go!" Weiss said, and Ruby nodded. They sat there for a moment.

"Um, why aren't you going?" Ruby asked.

"Because...you'll be able to see...my…" Weiss said, blushing as she looked away in embarrassment.

"O-oh…" Ruby said in understanding. "W-well, since I saw yours, I'll go in front now, so it's fair…" she said. Weiss nodded and Ruby slowly moved in front, and started running. She could feel Weiss stare immediately settle on her own ass, but Ruby tried to ignore it.

"Blake, where are you?" Ruby silently asked to herself.

"Stupid thorns! Where are they coming from!?" Roman Torchwick yelled as he walked through thorns somehow growing from the walls, his partner, Neo Politan, alongside him. They were travelling through this strange mansion, trying to find some "great object" that Cinder said was here. He sighed, as all they had found so far was dust, thorns, and somehow, swords that came from the walls, ripping Roman and Neo's clothes and skin. His jacket had been torn to shreds, so he had discarded it, and now his pants and shirts were full of tears. Neo wasn't much better, in nearly the same condition, though for her, you could see bits of her brown bra through the tears. Roman respectfully looked away.

They rounded the corner, and Roman growled as he took in a small opening through barbed wire on either side of the hall. They had to slip through them. With another growl, he turned sideways and started going through it, grimacing as the wires ripped apart his shirt and tore into his skin. Once he was through, he checked himself. His shirt was gone, and cuts were all over his upper body. He turned to see how Neo had fared, but gasped as he took in Neo, her shirt gone, fully exposing her brown bra, which had one strap cut, so one cup was hanging down.

"N-Neo, cover yourself!" Roman said, looking away, but still looking at her from the corner of his eyes, trying to stare at her face, not her chest. "Do you not care?!" he asked. At this, Neo shook her head. Roma stared at her in bewilderment. "Y-you don't care if I see you like that?" Another shake of her head. "O-oh…" Roman said, at a loss for words. "W-wel, let's keep going." He tried to regain his cool demeanor, and turned, continuing down the hall. Neo smirked at his back, pleased she was making him so flustered, when he was usually so collected. Silently, she began undoing her pants, sliding them off without Roman noticing. Perhaps this was the chance she was waiting for. She could tell the mansion was using illusions to keep the hallways going, and was putting obstacles to purposefully strip them naked, so why not speed up the process? She reached behind her back and undid her bra, sliding down the remaining strap, and slipping off the bra, her nipples hardened from both the odd chill of the mansion and the idea of what might happen. She dropped her bra behind her, and she swore she heard a low, quiet laugh echo behind her. She hooked her thumb into her pink panties, and silently pulled them down, stepping out of them and leaving them behind, making a trail. She poised, and lunged, enveloping Roman in a hug from behind.

"What the-?!" Roman cried as he felt two soft masses press into his bare back. He quickly turned, breaking out of Neo's grasp. He gasped as he took in Neo nude body which she was happily displaying for him. His eyes couldn't help but shoot to her large breasts, seeing her nipples were hard, down to her stomach, smooth and flawless, down her hips, and to her hairless pussy. He quickly looked away, trying to protect her modesty. She grinned at him seductively.

"Did...did you take your clothes off?" he asked stupidly, and she nodded, her smile growing wider. "Why?" he asked. In answer to his question, she began walking towards him, her swaying hips bringing his attention down again. He stepped back, and she lunged, grabbing him and ripping off the rest of his clothes with surprising strength, leaving him naked as well. He tried to cover himself, but Neo grabbed his hands and pulled them away, licking her lips as she stared hungrily at his semi-erect dick. She lowered her face towards it, closing her eyes.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit her, causing her to let go of Roman. A feeling like a hammer smashing into her skull ran through her. Then, it was gone. She breathed, and slowly rose, only to go wide-eyed as she saw that Roman was gone. She sighed in defeat.

"You." a female voice said. Neo stood and turned to find a familiar face glaring at her. "It's time for a rematch."

Yang jumped in front of Pyrrha Nikos as a jet of fire shot from a hole in the wall towards her, engulfing them both despite Yang's efforts. They both cried out for a second before they realized their skin wasn't actually getting burned. After a while, the fire stopped. They watched the hole, preparing for another jet, but none came. Pyrrha breathed a sigh of relief, and looked down, She gasped as she found herself staring at Yang's bare ass, ashes of her clothes falling off her body.

"Y-Yang! Your clothes…!" Pyrrha said, then realized she felt a chill. She looked down to see her own clothes were burned, the remaining parts falling off, leaving her nude. She cried out and rushed to cover herself.

"Oh, they're gone." Yang said casually. "The fire only burned our clothes." she said as she turned to face Pyrrha, her breasts bouncing slightly. Pyrrha blushed as she averted her eyes.

"Why aren't you covering yourself like that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Why should I? We're both girls." Yang answered. Pyrrha sighed. She did have a point, but still. She slowly removed her hands, looking away, embarrassed.

"Damn." Yang said softly.

"What?"

"You have a pretty nice body." Yang said, and Pyrrha blushed harder.

"Don't say that-" Pyrrha started, and gasped as Yang suddenly grabbed her breasts.

"Wow, these are pretty nice. Perky." Yang remarked, and Pyrrha shuddered at the contact. "You're gonna make someone very happy with these someday." At her words, someone appeared in Pyrrha's mind for a moment, and Pyrrha couldn't help but wonder if they were in the same predicament. She quickly shook the idea from her head.

"S-stop!" Pyrrha said, pushing Yang away.

"Come on, I was just teasing-" she said, but stopped as nausea overwhelmed her. She fell to her knees as her vision blurred, but it quickly vanished. She looked up to see that Pyrrha was gone. She stood and noticed someone at the end of the hallway, who was also getting up from the floor. It was a girl, also naked, one with familiar pink and brown hair. Yang immediately recognized her as Roman's annoying little sidekick.

"You." Yang growled. The girl looked up at her and stood. "Time for a rematch." she said, sprinting towards her before she lunged.

"Please?" Nora Valkyrie asked.

"No." Ren said.

"Come on."

"I said no."

"Just look at them!" Nora insisted as she grabbed her breasts and pushed the together, massaging them.

"Why?' he asked.

"Because you're a guy and I'm a naked girl, so that's what you're supposed to do." she explained. "Also, you're supposed to get a boner." she pointed to his flaccid dick. He wasn't covering himself, because he knew Nora would see him anyway, so what why hide it?

"I don't want to look." he said, stilling looking away from her.

"Do it!' she said, and grabbed his head, shoving it into her breasts. He made a small muffled noise, but eventually stopped struggling, because he knew she was stronger.

"Do you like how they feel?' she asked softly, stroking his hair. He mumbled something, but she couldn't hear hi through her chest. "Here." she said, and grabbed his dick, and began to stroke it. As she did, it started to harden in response. With a gasp and one hearty shove, he pushed Nora away and began running down the hall.

"Wait, stop! I want you to touch my pussy, too!" Nora yelled as she ran after him.

Jaune was scared, naked, cold, and alone. He shivered at the chill he felt, which had made his dick shrink in on itself in response. He had gotten separated from the others, and soon after, his clothes disappeared. For that, he was happy he was alone, but yet he wasn't.

As he trudged down the halls, he stopped as he thought he heard a soft whisper. It was very faint, so faint that Jaune realized he likely made it up due to fear. He continued walking, but quickly froze again as he saw a shadow dart across the end of the hall.

"B-Blake?" he called out. "Ruby? Pyrrha?" He slowly moved forward, getting closer and closer to the end of the hall, and turned left at the corner, walking face-first into a wall, making him fall back with a grunt. He stood as he rubbed his nose. A dead-end. Where had the figure run to then?

Jaune jumped as he heard a soft laugh from behind him. He turned and found himself face-to-face with the shadow. With another deep laugh, it wrapped its hand around Jaune's throat and moved closer, enveloping him as he screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Penny?" Ruby said, the scroll she had found finally going through.

"Ruby? I'm sorry, I didn't recognize who was calling me." Penny Polendina's voice said through the scroll. "Why aren't you calling me from your scroll?"

"It's complicated." Ruby said. "Just look for the mansion up on the top of the hill above the city. Go there and find us."

"Okay, I'll try to get there as fast as I can." she responded, and ended the call. Ruby lowered her hand to her side, not sure where to put the scroll she had found. She decided to set it back on the little table she had found it on. She put her hand back over her chest and turned towards Weiss, who was staring downward, and Ruby realized with a blush that she had been staring at her ass. Her eyes shot back up to hers as she also blushed.

"Sorry." she said. Ruby sighed, turned back around, and started walking again, not sure what she was looking for.

Yang pulled back an arm and threw a punch at Neo, who shattered like glass. Yang growled. She hated that stupid move. She felt a foot stomp into her back, making her stumble forward, as she whipped around to face a smirking Neo, she was met with a follow up kick to the face, the shorter woman moving faster than Yang could counter. Neither of them had their weapons, so Yang wasn't sure how good Neo would be in hand-to-hand combat, but with her semblance, she wasn't too bad. Yang lunged quickly and struck with a fast jab at the diminutive multicolored girl, which to the bigger teen's frustration was effortlessly dodged, Yang attacked again, faster, and made contact, driving a fist into Neo's chest only for the smug midget to shatter again, and feel two legs lock around her head before she found herself being tossed to the ground, with the multicolored woman stood above her head, legs spread and staring down at her. Yang tried to glare, red eyes looking at pink and brown before they looked between her legs and turned purple in an instant, a mad blush covering her face as she moved to kick Neo in the back. In response, Neo did a backflip, using her hand to push herself above Yang and landing at her feet, Yang rolled away as Neo just grinned at her, giving a wink before she ran forward, and Yang did as well, attacking as she did, but hitting nothing, instead feeling two fists on her head, which made her bend over, where a knee was shoved into her face at the bridge of her nose, knocking her to the ground. Yang looked up to see Neo was gone. Yang looked around, but didn't see her anywhere. She stood, and, shrugging her shoulders, started to run down hallways, trying to find her team as she rubbed her head and panted in slight exhaustion…

Emerald screamed as she crouched, trying to cover her naked body as Mercury snorted as he stood above her, his flaccid dick hanging out.

"Why am I naked?! Where did my clothes go?!" she yelled. Mercury bent down and studied her. She looked up at him, trying not to look away from his face. "What?!"

"When you crouch like that, it's really easy to see your pussy." he said matter-of-factly. She screamed again and covered her crotch with her hands as she blushed, which made Mercury laugh.

"Why are you so calm about this?!" Emerald demanded.

"Because I don't care if people see me." he said, moving his hips to emphasize. "Why hide what I'm proud of?" At his words, Emerald felt her eyes wander down, then shoot back up after they landed on his dick, which she had to admit was pretty big. Finally, she stood, keeping herself covered with her hands.

"What do we do now?" Emerald asked.

"We keep going." he said, and started walking, and Emerald couldn't help but stare at his ass as he walked. "We just need to find the others."

"Oh, okay…" she said, and started following him, still unable to look away. She only hoped this would be over soon.

Cinder stared in boredom at the ominous-looking mansion, moonlight glinting off the windows, the night silent, like the mansion itself was keeping everything around it quiet.

She sighed. What was taking those two so long? She had already been waiting for an hour. Should she go in?

Taking a glance at the shattered moon, and giving off another sigh, decided that that was probably best. If you want something done right, do it yourself and all that, right?

She stalked silently away from the group of trees she was waiting by and towards the mansion. She couldn't help but feel anxious as she neared it. It almost gave off the feeling that it was...watching her. That it was...alive.

She shook her head, gritted her teeth, and pulled open the massive door, slipping inside, and closing it behind her with a loud bang.

Roman looked down the hall as a loud bang echoed through down it. Wasn't that the sound of the door? He turned and started down towards the noise, not really having anywhere else to go.

The house was somehow messing with them. It seemed to be sentient, and had stripped him and Neo of their clothes and then separated them for some reason. He needed to find Neo and get out.

He continued striding down the halls, his dick slapping against his legs as he went. He knew these halls were were different from the ones he had previously run through, but he had stopped caring. He just needed to find Neo.

And he did. As he rounded a corner, he crashed straight into her, knocking the shorter girl to the floor. Roman stood there, dazed for a moment, before he regained his senses. He looked over and froze as he realized she was standing at his waist, her face directly in line with his dick. He stepped back from her, confused at the smile on her face.

"S-sorry, Neo." he said. "Where have you been?"

She brushed herself off, shrugging. He tried not to look away from her face. He may be a criminal, and admittedly a bit of a dick, but he held a soft spot for her, years of working together, and a healthy dose of respectful fear, and wanted to respect her body and its privacy. He noticed her face change as she stared at his dick again, into a look of joy and...hunger? He covered his crotch with his hand, feeling himself getting an odd arousal from all of this. She giggled, a soft, sweet sound, and lunged without warning, pinning him to the floor. He gasped as he fell, and she held down his arms as she nearly laid on him, her breasts close to his face.

"Neo, what are you-?!" he started, but was cut off as Neo locked her lips onto his. He tried to get away as she kissed him, shoving her tongue into his mouth, wrapping it around his. She lowered her hips, and started grinding her pussy against his dick, which made it start hardening. She moaned through the kiss as he kept trying to get away, though he was conflicted. On one hand, he did find her attractive, and she clearly wanted this, unless it was the house's doing, though it didn't seem like it, but on the other hand, he didn't know if he wanted to do this with her.

He didn't really get a choice, though, as Neo pushed herself down onto Roman's now fully erect dick, wincing as she did so. He gasped at the sudden rush of ecstasy that ran through him. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. He stopped struggling, instead breaking from Neo's grasp on him and wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, so she was practically laying on him. She pulled away from him, then shoved herself forward as she took the lead, her soft chest bouncing against his. He reached down and clutched her ass, still kissing her, their tongues dancing with each other. They both moaned through it as they became one, the passion and lust shoving every other thought from their minds.

Roman broke the kiss and flipped Neo onto her back. He then started thrusting into her as he reached out and gripped her breasts, which made her lurch. Since she didn't really talk, hearing her cute moans was even more special than it would've usually been. Roman pounded into her as he squeezed her chest, feeling the pressure in him build.

"I'm...I'm gonna…" he said, and pushed himself in as he climaxed into her, shooting his semen into her, filling her. She came herself, shooting her own fluids onto him. When it was all emptied, he pulled out, spraying semen.

He collapsed next to her, and looked at her, the two of them breathing heavily. He looked up to the ceiling and laughed.

"I don't know about you, but for me that was pretty damn good." he said. "How about you?" he turned to her, and found she wasn't there. He sat up and looked around. "Neo?" There was no answer. Of course there wasn't, she doesn't speak, you moron. After a moment, which he spent catching his breath, he stood, brushed himself off, and started down the cold hallways dick swinging back and forth still wanting more...

Ren stumbled forward, the sudden pounding in his head getting worse. He had finally been able to break out of Nora's grasp, only to turn around and find she had vanished. He had started searching the halls, looking for her when there had been a sudden shooting pain in his head, like something had broken through his skull, and now it felt like it was clawing at his brain, trying to get in.

He barely registered his surroundings as he stumbled into a ballroom, falling to his knees in pain. He looked up through blurry vision to see familiar blonde hair. As whatever was trying to get into his head succeeded, he heard a voice before he fell unconscious.

"Nice try."

"Weiss!" Ruby called out to the dark hallway. Due to being alone now, as Weiss had seemed to round a corner and disappear, she didn't cover herself as she ran down the halls, her breasts she did so.

She tried to find something, anything, but the identical-looking hallways just seemed to be looping. Despite her hopelessness, she kept running, she needed to find someone, needed to find her team in this cursed place.

She rounded a corner, and slammed into someone, who grunted as he fell backwards onto the floor. Ruby was also knocked to the ground, landing hard on her butt. She winced as she sat up, and looked at the person she had run into, but froze as she saw it.

It was something she had only briefly seen in something Yang had been watching, and though it had looked different then, she knew it was the same thing. It hung down limply, veins slightly visible under the skin, the head was a dull pink with a small slit in it. She knew what it was, and was horrified.

It was...a dick.

With a gulp, she looked upwards to see whose it was, and found herself staring at the face of Roman Torchwick.

With a yelp, Ruby instinctively reached for her weapon that wasn't there. She quickly covered herself with her hands as she scooted away. He finally looked at her as he regained his senses, and smirked.

"Little Red." he said, his voice making her shiver. "So you're here. I can assume the rest of your team is, too." He stopped and looked her up and down, whistling. "You seem to be in the same state as me, and that's making me a little curious." His dick twitched as he spoke, and he started walking closer, making her scoot away more. "Curious as to how that little…" he paused as he stared at her covered chest. "...well, I guess not so little, body, looks...feels...tastes…" he said as he stalked even closer, and Ruby felt herself press against a wall. The hallway had turned into a dead end. Sure, she was never usually afraid of this man, but she was nude and had no weapon. She would not likely win a fight against him. She had to escape.

She looked past him at the hallway beyond. She looked back to him, took a deep breath, and stood up before shooting past him towards the corner. She slammed into a wall, however, the hallway suddenly blocked. She uselessly slammed her hands against the wall as she called for help.

"That's quite a nice ass you have there." Roman said, and Ruby whipped around, still covering herself as he grabbed her hips.

"No, stop! Stop it!" she cried out, wanting to fight back, but not wanting to move her arms away from herself. She shuddered as he stroked her thighs, moving his hand around to squeeze her ass, making her squeal. She stared in horror as she saw his dick begin to harden and grow in length. She reared her knee up and brought it up between his legs. He merely grinned, one hand deftly moving to block her knee, the one holding her knee bringing it to his waist while another moved to grab her hip, only to let go abruptly as she spit in his face and ran away from him, but slammed into yet another wall. The hallway had somehow gotten even shorter. She turned back towards Roman again.

"You...little...bitch…" he said as he appeared in front of her, wiping the spittle from his face. "I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you." After a moment, he removed his hand and strode towards her, grabbing her arms and pulling them away from her body, leaving her nude body fully exposed to him. She cried out and tried to break his grasp, but it was too strong. He licked his lips as he stared at her breasts.

"Damn, you're bigger than I would have thought, Red" he breathed, and leaned forward to lick her left nipple, which made Ruby shudder. He licked it more, flicking his tongue over it, which began to harden. Ruby continued struggling, her knees were beginning to wobble at the sensation of him licking her. Then, he softly bit down and pulled at it, before letting go, letting it bounce back into place before he did it again. Ruby moaned as he sucked and nibbled at her nipple. She was slowly losing the will to struggle, thoughts beginning to slip from her mind. He released one of her arms and moved the hand down to start stroking her pussy, which made Ruby lurch, face almost against his stomach, with his dick hard and hot poking the bottom of her chin as he stroked her clit with his middle finger, pressing into a spot that sent jolts down her spine and into her nerves.

"S-s-stop…" she stuttered, barely able to speak as she breathed heavily. Roman laughed and spread her lips, slipping a finger inside her. She cried out as he started feeling her insides, before starting to thrust his finger in and out, getting faster and faster with every insertion. Ruby felt herself becoming wet, and he pushed another finger inside her, making her cry out yet again.

"So...fucking...tight." Roman groaned as he fingered her. "Have you...never...masturbated before?" She couldn't even answer through the sensations rocketing through her body and mind. He kept going, more and more, faster and faster, and she felt a pressure building within her that kept growing and growing, until finally she shuddered and gasped as she felt something come out of her, onto Roman's hand. He removed his hand and and sucked on his fingers, making her cringe.

"S-so...you're a...pedophilic...p-pervert too, huh?" she breathed, and he laughed. He grabbed one of her legs and lifted it, putting it around his waist as he pressed her against a wall.

"Good, you're flexible." he said with a smirk, moving closer to press his dick against her pussy lips. Ruby's eyes went wide as she realized he was about to forcefully take the most precious thing she had.

"N-no! NO! PLEASE!" she cried out, and started slapping him with her free hand, but he just ignored her and laughed. She felt tears come to her eyes as she struggled, wanting to escape this nightmare she had been thrust into. Roman laughed again and pushed forward, shoving his dick inside her with a grunt. She gasped at the pain that shot through her, but he just kept pushing, eventually reaching the barrier that protected her virginity. She looked at Roman with tears eyes. "P-please don't...I'll...I'll do anything, just don't do this!" she pleaded desperately. He laughed once again.

"What I want from you...is for you to let me fuck your brains out." he answered and thrust, breaking through, making her scream in pain. He shoved his dick all the way in to its base, letting out a deep sigh. Then, he began to thrust, in and out, making her lurch with every thrust, her breasts bouncing. He pounded into her, getting rougher and faster as he went, grunting as he did so. Soon, an unbelievable pleasure began to overwhelm the pain, a feeling Ruby had never experienced before. She wanted it to stop, yet she also wanted it to last forever.

"Damn...so...tight…" Roman said, grimacing. He continued, getting even faster, her whole body moving back and forth as he fucked her. All thoughts left Ruby's mind, all except for the indescribable feeling that invaded her every nerve. She couldn't find any will to resist, and didn't even want to anymore. She couldn't think about who was doing this to her, only that she wanted it to keep going. She felt nothing but ecstasy.

Roman groaned as he felt himself getting closer and closer, and just before he climaxed, he shoved his full length in, and shot his seed into her, filling her entirely. Once he was done, he pulled out, semen leaking from Ruby's pussy. Ruby fell to the floor, breathing heavily, with Roman standing over her. Ruby had a faraway look in her silver eyes, and as Roman stared at her sweaty body, he realized he still wanted more. He smiled as he bent down and reached for her head, his cock pressing against her lips and smearing their mixed cum around her chin and mouth.

"Come on Red, don't you _want to taste yourself_?" he asked, rubbing his erection against her mouth, the heat of it radiating on her skin as the smell of their juices burned into her nose. The younger huntress tried to hold her breath for as long as she could but at long last gave in and opened her mouth to breath, Roman's cock following the air she gulped in and slid back and forth on her tongue.

Roman let out a sigh of relief, his cock still covered with Ruby's cum sliding in and out of her mouth as he forced her head to bob up and down on his hard dick. Before he pulled her all the way down on his length, the tip of his cock poking the back of her throat and moaned as he came.

Ruby's eyes shot open, the edge of exhaustion from her ordeal vanishing as she felt cum flooding her mouth, dribbling past her lips to spill on her breasts that jiggled from her rough treatment, on instinct she began to swallow the ever growing load of goo in her mouth, the slimy hot cum sliding down her throat as he just kept cumming over and over.

Then he went flying as a fist connected with his face, spraying the last shot over her face and hair.

"Ruby!"

Weiss shouted her leader's name as she crept down the seemingly infinite hallways, desperately wanting her next to her, despite their state of dress. She didn't want to be alone in this awful place, which seemed like it just wanted to toy with them. Ruby had simply stopped being behind her when she turned to check on her, since it seemed she had been silent for a while, which was definitely not like Ruby. She knew it was somehow the mansion's fault. She was curious about the mansion's power, but she had other things to worry about first. She needed to find her team.

She noticed paintings on the walls, paintings of people pointing and laughing at her, the people in them becoming less and less clothed as she went, until they were all naked, but still laughing at her. She turned away, not being able to stand them anymore. She felt her breasts bounce slightly as she ran, making her blush slightly despite being alone.

But she didn't remain alone for long.

She reached a large, elegantly designed pink door, which clashed with the darkness of the hallway. Weiss raised an eyebrow, but, seeing as though there was nowhere else to go, she opened the door and let out a breath of wonder as she entered a large ballroom.

It wasn't as big as hers back home, but it was definitely pretty. The smooth floor was covered by a large circular white carpet with a frilly pink outline. Pink curtains hang from the walls, joined by paintings of people that were, thankfully, dressed elegantly and not laughing at her. They were very beautiful people, though they could have simply been painted that way. A large golden chandelier hung from the ceiling that lit up the room. Elegant, clean tables were against the walls, ready for a party. It was very beautiful.

But what she really noticed were the two figures standing at the other end of the room. She immediately recognized it was Jaune and Ren, then also realized they were also naked, their dicks easily visible, and erect, likely from seeing her nude. She quickly covered herself with her hands and respectfully looked away.

"I'm glad I found you guys." she said with a smile. "This mansion...I think it's alive, as weird as that sounds, and that it's...planning to do something to us. It keeps splitting us up. We need to stick together, as close as we can, so we don't get separated." She waited for a response, but none came. Just as she was about to ask if they had heard her, they spoke.

"You're correct." they said in perfect synchronization. Weiss felt a chill run down her spine, not sure what to think of that. "But I'm afraid trying to stick together is futile."

"What are you two on about?" Weiss started, moving toward them, but freezing as they spoke again

"Simply put, I am the owner of this mansion, which you could consider alive, but in actuality is just under my influence." They said. Weiss's eyes went wide, and thoughts rushed through her mind. Was this the work of a semblance? No, there's no way a semblance that can do something like this exists.

"What do you want?' Weiss asked, but they just laughed.

"Enough talking. I won't be the villain who describes his plan." they said, and they simultaneously walked towards her. Weiss turned and tried to run, but smacked into a wall. The door she had come from was gone. She flipped back around to find Jaune grabbing her and tossing her to the floor with surprising strength. She tried quickly with a grunt to get up, but Ren grabbed her arms and pinned her as he sat on her chest, so his dick was resting on her chin, making it hard to breathe. Seeing this, he raised himself a little, so she could breathe. She cringed at his dick, as well as the feeling of his balls on her skin. She tried struggling, but Ren was too strong.

"I'm sorry…" Weiss heard a voice say to her. Her face turned into one of confusion as Jaune spoke these quiet words, before she lurched in pain as something was shoved inside her. She cried out as Jaune began thrusting his dick into her pussy. She lurched with every thrust, still trying to desperately struggle against Ren.

"P-please stop! I-I-I don't want this!" Weiss pleaded. "P-please-" Weiss was cut off by Ren shoving his dick into her mouth, making her gag. She choked as she tried not to get her tongue anywhere near it, but he only shoved it in deeper, so she relented and started to suck on his dick. It had a salty taste, and continued to make her gag, all while Jaune kept pounding into her. She became overwhelmed and couldn't focus on anything, not even resisting. Jaune continued, getting faster as Weiss sucked on Ren's dick, not even sure if she was doing it right, then scolding herself for caring about that for even a second. She guessed she was doing good enough when Ren came, filling her mouth with semen, which made her gag and sputter as she tried not to swallow anything, and when he pulled out, she spit the warm gooey substance out in a series of coughs which ended up splattering her chest. He then moved to keep holding her arms down as Jaune kept going. He wasn't even wearing a condom! What if she-?

She didn't have time to think about it before Jaune also came, filling her insides with his semen. He pulled away, and both he and Ren stood, looking down at her, their dicks now flaccid. Weiss lied on the ground, panting as semen dripped from her pussy. Jaune and Ren backed away, and disappeared into the shadows of a hallway.

After a while, Weiss finally stood, knees wobbling, and stumbled into the hallway ahead, wanting more than anything to find her friends and get the hell out of this damned mansion.

Roman flew back into the wall from the force of the punch. He collapsed to the floor, the damage mostly coming from the fact that he had not been prepared for the sudden punch.

Yang rushed over to her sister and helped her to her feet, her rage quickly building as she saw the semen dripping slightly from her crotch. She turned back towards Roman, ready to kill, but he had vanished.

"God damn it!" she yelled, and punched the wall, leaving her knuckles red, and leaving a crack in the wall. "Stupid fucking mansion and its bullshit powers!"

"Y-Yang…" Ruby whimpered, and Yang went back over to her and wrapped Ruby's arm around her shoulders as she helped her along the hallway. She would kill him when she found him again.

They rounded a corner and heard a beeping noise. Both sisters looked around in confusion before seeing the glowing scroll on a small table. They walked over and Ruby picked it up, took a deep breath to steady her voice, and answered it.

"H-hello?" she said weakly. After a moment, her eyes went wide. "Penny?! You're here?" Yang's eyes widened as well. "I don't know where we are, just try to find us in here, but be careful." Ruby told her. "I think the house is...I don't know...alive somehow." She listened some more before speaking again. "Okay, just please find us." She pulled the scroll away from her, hit a button, and set it back on the table. "I had called her to come help and she's finally here. Maybe she can help." she explained to Yang, but Yang had stopped listening. She began to double over in pain as a sudden intense pounding invaded her head. "Y-Yang? What's wrong?!" Ruby asked. Yang cried out as she felt something crawling into her mind, wrapping it in darkness, and as Ruby's cries faded away and her vision darkened, Yang used the last of her mental processing power to give the mansion a mental middle finger.

Everything went dark.

Ruby crouched over her sister, who laid on the floor, unconscious. She shook her as she called her name. After a moment, Yang started to stir, and Ruby backed up slightly as Yang stood. Ruby stood as well and moved up to her.

"Yang, are you-?" she started, but then she saw the clouds hovering over her eyes, her face emotionless. She instinctively took a step back, but before she could yell, Yang lunged and tackled her in a kiss, making Ruby gasp. It was rough and full of unadulterated passion. Ruby began to panic and hyperventilate through the kiss. It was happening again, but this time it was with her sister, which was even worse, especially since she had been the one to save her. Yang's knee was between Ruby's legs, pushing into her crotch and covering her knee in a mixture of her sister and Roman's cum, smearing it around Ruby's crotch as she wriggled on her sister's leg. Yang reached up and grabbed Ruby's breasts, and started to play with them. Ruby moaned as Yang thumbed one of her nipples while she squeezed her other breast. Seeming to get bored of that, she lowered herself more and rubbed her breasts against Ruby's, their nipples occasionally rubbing against each other, sending jolts through Ruby. She moved her hand to Ruby's pussy and started fingering her. Ruby lurched at all the sensations overwhelming her. She still struggled, to no avail, and felt her pussy getting wet, the feeling inside her building. Yang inserted a finger, and Ruby cried out as Yang started thrusting it in and out of her. She seemed to get faster with everything she was doing until Ruby climaxed with a moan once more, shooting her juices onto Yang's hand. Suddenly, Yang's body lurched, and she shook her head. She blinked a few times, then looked to Ruby, then her hand. Her eyes went wide as she spit onto the carpet, trying to get rid of the taste of Ruby's cum. She turned to Ruby.

"Ruby...I'm...I'm…" she tried to say as she started moving towards Ruby, but Ruby scooted away from her, not wanting to be anywhere near her. She saw tears form in Yang's eyes as she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, Ruby's vision blurred and spun, and after a moment, it faded, and Yang was gone.

Ruby curled up and cried.

Emerald bounded down the hallways, trying to both get away from Mercury and his prying eyes, and trying to find an exit to get back to Cinder. She ran and ran, and as she rounded a corner, she slammed into something, falling back onto her ass with a grunt. After only a moment, she shook her head and looked at what she had run into, but froze as she took in the sight in front of her.

Cinder lied on the ground naked, her legs spread just enough for Emerald to clearly see her pussy. Emerald felt her breath hitch, and her heart began to pound as she felt her chest tighten. She quickly stood, as did Cinder. She looked at Emerald, then around her.

"Where is Mercury?" she asked.

"I...don't know…" she answered, ready for a lecture. "He kept looking and making fun of my body so I ran from him." It was then that Emerald noticed Cinder's breasts, bigger than she had first thought, her pink nipples making it hard for Emerald to breathe. She forced herself to look back up at Cinder's face.

"Hmmm…" Cinder pondered. "Well, you probably would've lost him anyway. Come, let's find someone, whether it be friend or foe." she said and turned, starting down the hallway. Emerald quickly started to follow, but felt her heart beat faster yet again as she found herself unable to look away from Cinder's ass, smooth and pretty, swaying along with her hips as she walked, almost in a hypnotizing way.

"Have you found anyone else?" Cinder asked, cutting through Emerald's thoughts.

"What? Oh, n-no, I haven't." she answered quickly. "Th-this place...it makes it hard...the halls feel like they never end."

"I know what you mean." Cinder agreed. "It seems to have stolen our clothes for some reason, and the hallways don't make sense. They contradict each other. It makes me truly wonder who is behind this, for whoever it is must be very powerful." Emerald nodded, even though Cinder couldn't see it, and winced as she felt pain in her head, like something had pricked her brain. She nearly ran into cinder, who had stopped. She was looking at her hands as she muttered to herself. "Strange…" Emerald felt another prick, then another, each one getting more painful than the last. One that felt more like a knife being stabbed into her head made her fall to her knees and gasp, which made Cinder turn away. "Emerald...what's wrong?" she asked calmly as she bent down to examine her. Emerald clutched her head from the pain. She didn't know how, but it felt like someone was pulling open her mind and reaching deep inside it, before pulling something to the surface. Emerald screamed as she collapsed in pain, but didn't fall unconscious. She lied on the ground for a while, Cinder still calmly calling her name and shaking her.

After a while, the pain finally faded, and Emerald sat up, hands on her head. Cinder gripped her shoulder, and Emerald looked up at her. When their eyes met, Emerald felt a jolt run through her, making her lurch. She was suddenly overwhelmed by perverted thoughts of her and Cinder and, without thinking, reached out and grabbed one of Cinder's breasts.

Cinder leapt back in surprise, a slight blush on her face Emerald had never seen before, one that aroused her greatly. "What are you doing?" Cinder asked.

"I...I don't know...I just want...I just want…" Emerald said as she stared at Cinder. "...you…" She lunged and tackled Cinder, who held up a hand, which did nothing. Emerald's face landed on Cinder's chest, and she started to lick her breasts. Cinder tried to push her off, but was unsuccessful.

"Why does my body...feel so heavy?" Cinder asked aloud. Suddenly, a voice seemed to rocket through her mind.

"I've made you weak, removing your powers and sapping your strength. As for her, I've simply released her bottled up desire. So...have fun you two…" and with that, the voice faded. Emerald looked at Cinder and could from her expression that she had heard it too. Emerald moved back down and started to lick one of Cinder's nipples, making her gasp. She kept trying to push Emerald off, but just couldn't muster the strength. Emerald continued licking, then sucking on her breast as she squeezed the other. Her other hand was latched onto Cinder's ass. Cinder moaned as she was squeezed and sucked on.

Eventually, Emerald released her mouth from her nipple with a nearly inaudible pop and started kissing her body, trailing the kisses down her breast, over her stomach, planting one on her belly button, down her waist, eventually reaching her crotch, where she was nicely shaved. She licked her lips and, despite Cinder's protests, licked down her clit, which made Cinder gasp and lurch. She was already getting wet, a natural reaction to this stimulation. Emerald began licking her pussy, every one making Cinder moan. Cinder was still trying to push Emerald off of her, but her struggling was getting weaker and weaker, both from her sapped strength and from getting overwhelmed by pleasure.

Emerald pulled her mouth away and pulled the lips open with her fingers before she started licking the inside, making Cinder moan even more. The taste of Cinder was absolutely divine on Emerald's tongue. She savored both the taste and Cinder's cute moans.

"O-oh god…" Cinder couldn't help herself from saying as she felt pressure building within her, quickly growing more and more.

"I-I'm gonna…" she said, and finally climaxed, her back lurching as she felt it erupt from her, Emerald licking up everything. Cinder settled, breathing heavily as she her eyes. She didn't keep them closed for long before she felt Emerald climbing over her again, the same crazed look in her eye, ready for round two.

Yang stumbled down the halls, guilt pulling her down like a ball and chain on her leg.

What she did with Ruby, it was unforgivable, especially when she did it right after what Roman did to her. She shouldn't have even let that..._thing_...in in the first place. She wasn't strong enough, and because of that, she had raped her sister. She would never be able to face her again. Yang swore she heard something like a laugh echo through her head, and she smacked herself.

She couldn't worry about that now. Despite what happened, she needed to get back to Ruby, and find everyone else. She rolled her eyes. As if she could find them. She never would if the mansion didn't let her. Still, she had nothing to do except keep going. So she did.

And found a figure standing at the end of the hall.

Yang froze as she took in the shadowed figure, reflexively getting into a battle stance. The figure started walking towards her, and Yang tensed up, ready to attack. Then, the figure stepped out of the shadows, and Yang gasped.

It was Blake.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Yang started running towards her, blushing slightly as the bouncing of her breasts once again reminded her of her state of dress. She opened her mouth to ask if she was okay, but froze as she saw her eyes.

Blake's eyes were glazed over and clouded. Her face was expressionless, and Yang knew immediately that the thing that had overcome her had also invaded Blake's head. She growled.

"Blake, are you in there? Can you hear me?" she asked. Silently, Blake nodded. So it really was the same as it had been for her. She was aware of what was happening, and just couldn't do anything about it. Slowly, Blake slipped off her jacket, dropping it to the floor. Yang gulped. Either she was preparing for a fight, or…

Her suspicion was quickly confirmed when Yang pulled her shirt up and over her head, dropping it next to her jacket, and started walking towards her. Yang blushed as she couldn't help but stare at Blake's black bra, which she reached back and unclasped. Yang looked away as she slipped the straps down and pulled the bra off and dropped it.

"Blake, you need to fight it. Don't let it control you." Yang said, and Blake cringed. She was trying, but whatever was in her was too strong. Blake unbuckled her belt and pulled it off, followed by her pants. She finally reached Yang, and got close enough that their breasts made contact. Their softness against hers made Yang gasp. She still continued to look away to protect her modesty, but Blake grabbed her head and turned it to face her, so Yang closed her eyes. She heard Blake pull off her panties, and press her body against hers. Yang gasped at the softness and warmth of Blake's body. She kept her eyes shut though, and after a moment of silence, she felt something soft press against her lips. She finally opened her eyes and saw that Blake was kissing her. For a moment, she tried to pull away, but quickly gave in and started kissing back. It surprised her just how _good _it felt. She'd kissed a few guys before, but she had never actually kissed a girl before.

She didn't know if it was because it was a girl, or because it was Blake, but it was pretty damn good.

Blake ran her fingers through Yang's hair and pulled her close, running her other hand down her back, and positioning her body so their breasts pressed against each other. Yang felt the passion coming from Blake through the kiss and returned it in full, completely forgetting her guilt of raping Ruby.

After what could've been seconds or minutes, Blake broke away from the kiss, to Yang disappointment, but she took in a sharp breath as she saw Blake's breasts, nice, smooth hills leading up the hardened pink nipples. Blake grabbed Yang's hand and pressed it against one of her breasts. Yang squeezed and Blake let out a small moan, which only turned Yang on more. Yang proceeded to grab the other breast and started squeezing, savoring their softness, their roundness, as well as Blake's cute moans. Yang looked downward and smiled as she saw Blake's pussy, which was already wet. Giving Blake a mischievous smile, she lowered one of her hands and started stroking her finger along Blake's clit, making Blake shiver as she tipped her head back and moaned. Yang started speeding up her stroking as her finger ran across the sticky wetness of her pussy. After a few moments, she stuck a finger inside, which made Blake's entire body shudder as she exhaled.

Yang maneuvered her finger around until she believed to find the spot she was looking for. She softly pressed it, and Blake gasped, her whole body shaking. Yang giggled at her reaction as she stroked the inside the outside of Blake's pussy with one finger as she caressed the inside with another, rubbing over the sensitive spot. Soon enough, the combined feeling of her breast being played with as well as her pussy made Blake climax, moaning as she shot her fluids onto Yang's hand, leaving Blake panting. Yang pulled her finger out, and started licking it, savoring the taste of Blake. Suddenly, Blake lunged and tackled Yang to the floor. She flipped around and stuck her ass in Yang's face. Yang was confused for a moment before until she felt a jolt run through her as Blake started licking her pussy.

"O-oh, you want to do this now, huh?" Yang said, her smile growing. She grabbed Blake's hips and positioned her body so her tongue could reach its destination. Licking her lips, Yang gently pulled apart Blake's lips and stuck her tongue inside. She felt Blake shudder once again, before resuming her work on Yang, which in turn made her own body shake as well. Still smiling, Yang advanced again, flicking her tongue inside Blake, and felt herself getting lost in ecstasy as Blake went to town on her own pussy. Yang was blown away from the unbelievable taste, and they both continued until they climaxed almost simultaneously, their moans joining together. Blake climbed off of Yang, leaving them both lying there, sweaty and tired. Yang laughed at the turn of events before she soon felt Blake's lips once again press against hers. Yang smiled through it, and kissed back, full of passion.

She could always go for another round.

Ruby stumbled down the dark hallway, getting irritated by the unchanging scenery. She was still shaken from her encounter with Yang, and her eyes were red from crying.

She knew Yang hadn't been in control of herself, that she had been possessed or something, and that she'd never do something like that to her intentionally, but still. She felt like crying again, but she held it back. She just kept walking, not even really looking for something anymore, and unsure she'd even be able to find something she wanted to find.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Ruby walked past a door, then stopped. She suddenly felt...odd. She turned around and faced the door, acutely aware of some odd feeling in her gut. She felt a strange...pull to this room, like she was supposed to go in it.

The door looked simple enough, just like every other door she had found so far, except for the image of a rose that was painted on it, except instead of being it's usual red color, it was white instead.

Despite the bad feeling she was getting, she couldn't resist the strange pull she was getting, so, against her better judgement, she walked up to the door, turned the knob, and opened it, stepping inside.

It turned out to be a bedroom, and a nice one at that. It had a nice purple carpet, which rested on a smooth, hardwood floor. In the room, against the wall was an elegantly designed white dresser, with a full-length mirror standing next to it. There was a door that led to a walk-in closet, two full bookshelves against the opposite wall, and a four poster bed sat across from Ruby. Sitting on the bed was Weiss, whose eyes went wide at the sight of Ruby, and was still covering her own body with her hands. Ruby wasn't even bothering with covering herself anymore, especially since Weiss was also a girl.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby said, full of both relief and caution. She could also be possessed after all.

"R-Ruby? Are you okay?" Weiss asked, leaping from the bed while still covering herself. "You...look pale. Is everything okay?" Ruby shook as the previous events flashed through her mind once again.

"I...I don't really want to talk about it right now, okay?" she said.

"Oh, okay." Weiss said with a frown. "But...you are okay, right?"

"Well...I'm good enough." Ruby answered. "How about you? Is everything okay with you?" At her question, Weiss's face also paled.

"Y-yeah, let's just...just talk about it later." she said quietly, and Ruby nodded, figuring something bad had also happened to Weiss. Ruby gave her a small fake smile, which Weiss returned, both of their smiles eventually becoming real.

Suddenly, the door slammed, making both girls yelp. Ruby turned to find Jaune standing there, also nude. Despite herself, Ruby's eyes shot to his crotch, where he was sporting a full hard-on, but the sight of his dick only reminded Ruby of Roman, so she looked back up at his face.

"J-Jaune? Are you...okay?" Ruby asked, hearing Weiss breathing heavily behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Weiss going pale again as she stared at Jaune. Ruby figured something had happened between the two, but she could ask about it later, so she turned back to Jaune. She gasped as she took in the utter darkness in Jaune's eyes.

"I'm gonna get straight to the point, alright?" Jaune said, but under his voice was one of malice and evil. "I'm going to use him as leverage instead of possessing one of you so you both can fully enjoy what's about to happen." As he spoke, he moved his hands from behind his back, revealing a gun that he put against his temple, making both Ruby and Weiss gasp. Then, Jaune, or whatever was inside him, spoke again.

"You two are going to have sex, or this boy dies."

"Wh-wh-WHAT?!" Weiss exclaimed. "B-but you can't just-" she stopped as Ruby turned around and grabbed her shoulders, looking downward so Weiss couldn't see her eyes. "R-Ruby?" After a moment of silence, Ruby's shoulders started to shake, and Weiss heard sobbing. Ruby's head lifted, and Weiss saw tears running down Ruby's face. "Ruby...what's-"

"I...I hate this place." she said, cutting her off. "I don't want to keep doing this…" she cried as she spoke, leaving her voice wobbly. "My body hurts, and I feel like I'm going to go crazy." She sat there and buried her face into Weiss's shoulder as she hugged her. Weiss stepped back reflexively, but eventually, she wrapped her own arms around Ruby, petting her head.

"I-It's going to be alright, okay? W-we're gonna get out of here, alright?" she said, not even fully believing her own words. Ruby eventually stopped crying, but didn't take her head away from Weiss's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked. "Because...I don't know if I can take much more of this…" she sniffled, and finally moved away from Weiss, but still kept her arms around her. "B-but...if I have to do this…" she looked up into Weiss eyes, a small, sad smile on her face. "If it's with you...I think...I think...it'll be alright…" she laughed softly, and wiped her eyes.

"What...do you mean…?" Weiss asked. In response, Ruby closed her eyes and leaned forward, embracing Weiss in a kiss. Weiss's eyes went wide as she froze, unable to do anything. Ruby's lips were soft and warm, and seemed to relax Weiss, making her feel better than she had ever felt in this place so far. After only a moment, Ruby pulled away, leaving Weiss wide-eyed and frozen, making Ruby giggle.

"If it's to save Jaune...and if it's with you…" Ruby said softly, putting a hand on Weiss's cheek. "...then I'm okay with it." At that, she kissed Weiss again.

Weiss's lips were cold, but soft, giving Ruby a feeling of calmness and happiness that Roman and Yang had given her the opposite of. Weiss embraced her, her hands also cold on her back, where she moved one hand to put it through Ruby's hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss, now finally kissing back. It was then that Ruby noticed their bodies pressed together, her breasts pressing against Weiss's, though they weren't as big. It made her blush and giggle through the kiss. Weiss broke it and looked at her.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked. Ruby shook her head.

"Your breasts…" she said, and Weiss looked down at herself, before looking back up at Ruby with a frown and a blush on her face. "No, no, not their size, I was just kind of giggling at their feeling against mine." Weiss's frown vanished, and her blush deepened. She looked down at Ruby's own breasts, and removed the hand from her hair and hesitantly started reaching towards one of them, stopping before she reached it. She looked up at Ruby, the question in her eyes, and Ruby nodded. She looked back down and took a deep breath before she softly gripped one of Ruby's breasts, sending a jolt through Ruby. It actually felt good this time, unlike with Roman and Yang. Maybe because she wanted it this time? Either way, she felt arousal growing inside her as Weiss gently massaged her breast, soon grabbing the other one with her other hand. Ruby moaned, which only made Weiss blush even more. After a minute, Ruby grabbed Weiss's hands and pulled them away.

"L-let's take this over there…" Ruby said, gesturing to the bed, and Weiss nodded. They went over to the bed, and Ruby laid Weiss down on it, where she crawled over her, so Ruby was looking down into Weiss's face. Her eyes began wandering down her body, over her smooth stomach, past her hips, to her crotch, where she took in a sharp breath as she saw Weiss's shaved pussy. Of course she shaved. She looked back up to Weiss's blushing face.

"Weiss…? Have you ever...touched yourself before?" she asked.

"Wh-what! N-no! Of course not!" Weiss said, and Ruby laughed.

"I didn't think so. Guess I'll take the lead." she said, and moved her hand down to rest on Weiss's crotch, and started stroking her. Weiss gasped as her eyes went wide. This would be her first time experiencing something like this. Even Ruby had sometimes played with herself, though not often. She ran a finger up and down her sex, which made Weiss shudder and moan, her moans stirring something deep inside Ruby and making her even more aroused. As she stroked Weiss, she moved another hand to her own crotch and started fingering herself as well, making her moan as well, joining with Weiss's. She felt Weiss becoming wet, and proceeded to stick a finger inside. Weiss gasped.

"R-Ruby...you're inside me…" she said. "It...it feels...good…" Smiling at her words, Ruby kept going, fingering both herself and Weiss. She stuck a second finger inside Weiss, making her gasp again as she arched her back. She was tight, due to inexperience, but her walls felt good against her fingers. She continued until Weiss cried out as she climaxed, her cum shooting onto Ruby's hand, and Ruby followed her. She removed her hands and tasted her fingers, combining the taste of both girls. After that, she stared down at Weiss, who was breathing a little heavily.

Weiss lied on the bed, catching her breath, surprised by how exhausting that had been, but she jumped as she felt something odd press against her crotch. She looked up to see Ruby's pussy against hers.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"Just follow my lead, okay?" Ruby said, and after a moment, Weiss nodded. Ruby started to move her hips, grinding her pussy against Weiss's sending feelings of ecstasy through both girls, shown through their moans, which were louder than before. Weiss joined in grinding as well, their lips rubbing together, filling them with pure pleasure.

Ruby only knew about this from sneaking a peek at some of the movies Yang had sometimes watched at night when she thought everyone was asleep, though she never understood why it seemed to feel so good to the two girls until now. It was better than anything she had experienced with Yang or Roman. It was pure bliss.

"R-Ruby...I feel it…" Weiss said. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna…"

"M-me too..." Ruby said, and they both cried out as they climaxed together, their fluids mixing together, just as their bodies had, leaving them both exhausted as they lay down on the bed, panting. Ruby looked to the side to see that Jaune was gone. She hoped he was okay.

Suddenly she felt Weiss move over to put her head on her chest. "Your breasts are so soft…" she said, and Ruby laughed. She hugged her while she lay on her, and they sat there, enjoying each others' company, savoring the happiness they felt for as long as they could in this cursed place.


End file.
